Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział II
W tej samej sali wieczorem siedział za stołem stary Zygfryd de Lowe, którzy po wójcie Danveldzie objął tymczasem zarząd Szczytna, a obok niego brat Rotgier, rycerz de Bergow, dawny jeniec Juranda, i dwaj szlachetni młodzieńcy, nowicjusze, którzy wkrótce przywdziać mieli białe płaszcze. Wicher zimowy wył za oknami, wstrząsał ołowiane osady okien, chwiał płomieniem pochodni palących się w żelaznych kunach, a kiedy niekiedy wypychał z komina kłęby dymu na salę. Między braćmi, chociaż zebrali się na naradę, panowała cisza, albowiem czekali na słowo Zygfryda, ów zaś, wsparłszy łokcie na stole i splótłszy dłonie na siwej pochylonej głowie, siedział posępny, z twarzą w cieniu i z ponurymi myślami w duszy. – Nad czym mamy radzić? – spytał wreszcie brat Rotgier. Zygfryd podniósł głowę, popatrzył na mówiącego i zbudziwszy się z zamyślenia, rzekł: – Nad klęską, nad tym, co powie mistrz i kapituła, i nad tym, by z naszych uczynków nie wynikła szkoda dla Zakonu. Po czym umilkł znów, lecz po chwili rozejrzał się naokół i poruszył nozdrzami: – Tu czuć jeszcze krew. – Nie, komturze – odpowiedział Rotgier – kazałem zmyć podłogę i wykadzić siarką. Tu czuć siarkę. A Zygfryd spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem po obecnych i rzekł: – Zmiłuj się, Duchu Światłości, nad duszą brata Danvelda i brata Gotfryda! Oni zaś zrozumieli, że wzywał miłosierdzia boskiego nad tymi duszami i że wzywał dlatego, iż po wzmiance o siarce przyszło mu na myśl piekło, więc dreszcz przebiegł im przez kości i odrzekli wszyscy naraz: – Amen! amen! amen! Przez chwilę znów było słychać wycie wiatru i drganie osad okiennych. – Gdzie ciało komtura i brata Gotfryda? – spytał starzec. – W kaplicy; księża śpiewają nad nimi litanie. – W trumnach już? – W trumnach, jeno komtur głowę ma zakrytą, bo i czaszka, i twarz zmiażdżone. – Gdzie inne trupy? i ranni? – Trupy na śniegu, aby zesztywniały, zanim porobią trumny, a ranni opatrzeni już w szpitalu. Zygfryd splótł powtórnie dłonie nad głową: – I to jeden człowiek uczynił!... Duchu Światłości, miej w swojej pieczy Zakon, gdy przyjdzie do wielkiej wojny z tym wilczym plemieniem! Na to Rotgier podniósł wzrok w górę, jakby coś sobie przypominając, i rzekł: – Słyszałem pod Wilnem, jako wójt sambijski mówił bratu swemu, mistrzowi: "Jeśli nie uczynisz wielkiej wojny i nie wytracisz ich tak, aby i imię nie zostało – tedy biada nam i naszemu narodowi". – Daj Bóg takową wojnę i spotkanie z nimi! – rzekł jeden ze szlachetnych nowicjuszów. Zygfryd spojrzał na niego przeciągle, jak gdyby miał ochotę powiedzieć: "Mogłeś dziś spotkać się z jednym z nich" – lecz widząc drobną i młodą postać nowicjusza, a może wspomniawszy, że i sam, choć sławion z odwagi, nie chciał iść na pewną zgubę, zaniechał wymówki i zapytał: – Który z was widział Juranda? – Ja – odrzekł de Bergow. – Żyje? – Żyje, leży w tej samej sieci, w którąśmy go zaplątali. Gdy się ocknął, chcieli go knechci dobić, ale kapelan nie pozwolił. – Dobić nie można. Człek to znaczny między swymi i byłby krzyk okrutny – odparł Zygfryd. – Niepodobna też będzie ukryć tego, co zaszło, gdyż zbyt wielu było świadków. – Jako więc mamy mówić i co czynić? – spytał Rotgier. Zygfryd zamyślił się i wreszcie tak rzekł: – Wy, szlachetny grafie de Bergow, jedźcie do Malborga do mistrza. Jęczeliście w niewoli u Juranda i jesteście gościem Zakonu, więc jako gościowi, który niekoniecznie potrzebuje mówić na stronę zakonników, tym snadniej wam uwierzą. Mówcie przeto, coście widzieli, że Danveld, odbiwszy pogranicznym łotrzykom jakowąś dziewczynę i myśląc, że to dziewka Jurandowa, dał znać o tym Jurandowi, któren też przybył do Szczytna, i... co się dalej stało – sami wiecie... – Wybaczcie, pobożny komturze – rzekł de Bergow. – Ciężką niewolę znosiłem w Spychowie i jako gość wasz rad bym zawsze świadczył za wami, ale dla pokoju sumienia mego powiedzcie mi: zali nie było prawdziwej Jurandówny w Szczytnie i zali nie zdrada Danvelda doprowadziła do szału strasznego jej rodzica? Zygfryd de Lowe zawahał się przez chwilę z odpowiedzią; w naturze jego leżała głęboka nienawiść do polskiego plemienia, leżało okrucieństwo, którym nawet Danvelda przewyższał, i drapieżność, gdy chodziło o Zakon, i pycha, i chciwość, ale nie było w nim zamiłowania do niskich wykrętów. Największą też goryczą i zgryzotą życia jego było. że w ostatnich czasach sprawy zakonne przez niekarność i swawolę ułożyły się w ten sposób, że wykręty stały się jednym z najwalniejszych i nieodzownych już środków zakonnego życia. Przeto pytanie de Bergowa poruszyło w nim tę najboleśniejszą stronę duszy i dopiero po długiej chwili milczenia rzekł: – Danveld stoi przed Bogiem i Bóg go sądzi, a wy, grafie, jeśli was zapytają o domysły, tedy mówcie, co chcecie: jeśli zasie o to, co widziały oczy wasze, tedy powiedzcie, iż nim splątaliśmy siecią wściekłego męża, widzieliście dziewięciu trupów, prócz rannych na tej podłodze, a między nimi trup Danvelda, brata Gotfryda, von Brachta i Huga, i dwóch szlachetnych młodzianów... Boże, daj im wieczny odpoczynek. Amen! – Amen! amen! – powtórzyli znów nowicjusze. – I mówcie także – dodał Zygfryd – że jakkolwiek Danveld chciał przycisnąć nieprzyjaciela Zakonu, nikt tu jednak pierwszy miecza na Juranda nie wydobył. – Będę mówił jeno to, co widziały oczy moje – odrzekł de Bergow. – Przed północą zaś bądźcie w kaplicy, gdzie i my przyjdziemy modlić się za dusze zmarłych – odpowiedział Zygfryd. I wyciągnął do niego rękę, zarazem na znak podzięki i pożegnania, albowiem pragnął do dalszej narady pozostać tylko z bratem Rotgierem, którego miłował jak źrenicę oka i jak tylko ojciec mógł miłować jedynego syna. W Zakonie czyniono nawet z powodu tej niezmiernej miłości różne przypuszczenia, ale nikt nic dobrze nie wiedział, zwłaszcza że rycerz, którego Rotgier uważał za ojca, żył jeszcze na swym zameczku w Niemczech i nie wypierał się tego syna nigdy. Jakoż po odejściu Bergowa Zygfryd wyprawił również i dwóch nowicjuszów pod pozorem, aby dopilnowali roboty trumien dla pobitych przez Juranda prostych knechtów, a gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, zwrócił się żywo do Rotgiera i rzekł: – Słuchaj, coć powiem: jedna jest tylko rada, aby żadna żywa dusza nie dowiedziała się nigdy, że prawdziwa Jurandówna była u nas. – Nie będzie to trudno – odrzekł Rotgier – gdyż o tym, że ona tu jest, nie wiedział nikt prócz Danvelda, Gotfryda, nas dwóch i tej służki zakonnej, która jej dozoruje. Ludzi, którzy ją przywieźli z leśnego dworca, kazał Danveld popoić i powiesić. Byli tacy w załodze, którzy się czegoś domyślali, ale tym pomieszała w głowie owa niedojda i sami nie wiedzą teraz, czy stała się pomyłka z naszej strony, czy też jakiś czarownik naprawdę przemienił Jurandównę. – To dobrze – rzekł Zygfryd. – Ja zaś myślałem, szlachetny komturze, czyby, ponieważ Danveld nie żyje, nie zwalić na niego całej winy... – I przyznać się przed całym światem, żeśmy w czasie pokoju i układów z księciem mazowieckim porwali z jego dworu wychowankę księżny i ulubioną jej dwórkę? Nie, to nie może być!... Na dworze widziano nas razem z Danveldem i wielki szpitalnik, jego krewny, wie, iżeśmy przedsiębrali zawsze wszystko razem... Gdy oskarżym Danvelda, zechce się mścić za jego pamięć... – Radźmy nad tym – rzekł Rotgier. – Radźmy i znajdźmy dobrą radę, bo inaczej biada nam! Gdyby Jurandównę oddać, to ona sama powie, żeśmy nie od zbójów ją odebrali, jeno że ludzie, którzy ją pochwycili, zawiedli ją wprost do Szczytna. – Tak jest. – I nie tylko o odpowiedzialność mi chodzi. Będzie się książę skarżył królowi polskiemu i wysłańcy ich nie omieszkają krzyczeć na wszystkich dworach na nasze gwałty, na naszą zdradę, na naszą zbrodnię. Ile może być z tego szkody dla Zakonu! Sam mistrz, gdyby wiedział prawdę, powinien rozkazać nam ukryć tę dziewkę. – A czy i tak, gdy ona przepadnie, nie będą oskarżali nas? – zapytał Rotgier. – Nie! Brat Danveld był człowiekiem przebiegłym. Czy pamiętasz, że postawił warunek Jurandowi, aby nie tylko sam stawił się w Szczytnie, ale by przedtem ogłosił i do księcia napisał, iż jedzie córkę od zbójów wykupywać i wie, że nie ma jej u nas. – Prawda, ale jakże uspawiedliwim w takim razie to, co stało się w Szczytnie? – Powiemy, iż wiedząc, że Jurand szuka dziecka, a odjąwszy zbójom jakowąś dziewkę, która nie umiała powiedzieć, kto jest, daliśmy znać o tym Jurandowi, myśląc, że to być może jego córka, ów zaś, przybywszy, wpadł na widok tej dziewki w szaleństwo i opętan przez złego ducha rozlał tyle krwi niewinnej, że i niejedna potyczka więcej nie kosztuje. – Zaprawdę – odrzekł Rotgier – mówi przez was rozum i doświadczenie wieku. Złe uczynki Danvelda, choćbyśmy na niego tylko winę zwalili, zawsze by poszły na karb Zakonu. Zatem na karb nas wszystkich, kapituły i samego mistrza; tak zaś wykaże się nasza niewinność, wszystko zaś spadnie na Juranda, na złość polską i związki ich z piekielnymi mocami... – I niech nas sądzi wówczas, kto chce: papież czy cesarz rzymski! – Tak. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym brat Rotgier spytał: – Więc co uczynim z Jurandówną? – Radźmy. – Dajcie ją mnie. A Zygfryd popatrzał na niego i odpowiedział: – Nie! Słuchaj, młody bracie! Gdy chodzi o Zakon, nie folgujcie mężowi ni niewieście, ale nie folgujcie i sobie. Danvelda dosięgła ręka Boża, bo nie tylko chciał pomścić krzywdy Zakonu, ale i własnym chuciom dogodzić. – Źle mnie sądzicie! – rzekł Rotgier. – Nie folgujcie sobie – przerwał mu Zygfryd – bo zniewieścieją w was ciała i dusze, i kolano tamtego twardego plemienia przyciśnie kiedyś pierś waszą tak, iż nie powstaniecie więcej. I po raz trzeci wsparł posępną głowę na ręku, ale widocznie rozmawiał tylko z własnym sumieniem i o sobie tylko myślał, gdyż po chwili rzekł: – I na mnie dużo ciąży krwi ludzkiej, dużo bólu, dużo łez... I ja, gdy chodziło o Zakon i gdym widział, że samą siłą nie wskóram, nie wahałem się szukać innych dróg; ale gdy stanę przed tym Panem, którego czczę i miłuję, rzeknę mu: "To uczyniłem dla Zakonu, a dla siebie – wybrałem jeno cierpienie". Po czym chwycił rękoma skronie, a głowę i oczy podniósł w górę i zawołał: – Wyrzeczcie się rozkoszy i rozpusty, zatwardzijcie wasze ciała i serca, gdyż oto widzę białość orłowych piór na powietrzu i szpony orła, czerwone od krwi krzyżackiej... Dalsze słowa przerwało mu uderzenie wichru tak straszne że jedno okno w górze nad galerią otworzyło się z trzaskiem a cała sala napełniła się wyciem i poświstem zawiei oraz płatkami śniegu. – W imię Ducha Światłości! Zła to noc – rzekł stary Krzyżak. – Noc mocy nieczystych – odrzekł Rotgier. – Ale dlaczego, panie, zamiast: w imię Boga, mówicie: "w imię Ducha Światłości"? – Duch Światłości to Bóg – odparł starzec, po czym jakby chcąc odwrócić rozmowę, spytał: – A przy ciele Danvelda są księża? – Są... – Boże, bądź mu miłościw! I umilkli obaj, po czym Rotgier przywołał pachołków, którym rozkazał zamknąć okno i objaśnić pochodnie, a gdy poszli precz, znów zapytał: – Co uczynicie z Jurandówną? Weźmiecie ją stąd do Insburka? – Wezmę ją do Insburka i uczynię z nią to, czego dobro Zakonu wymagać będzie. – Ja zasię co mam czynić? – Masz–li w duszy odwagę? – Cóżem takiego uczynił, abyście mieli o tym wątpić? – Nie wątpię, bo cię znam, a za twoje męstwo miłuję cię więcej niż kogokolwiek w świecie. Tedy jedź na dwór księcia mazowieckiego i opowiedz mu wszystko, co się tu stało, tak jakeśmy między sobą ułożyli. – Mogęż się na pewną zgubę narażać? – Jeśli twa zguba wyjdzie na chwałę Krzyża i Zakonu, to powinieneś. Ale nie! Nie czeka cię zguba. Oni gościowi krzywdy nie czynią: chybaby cię kto chciał pozwać, jako uczynił ów młody rycerz, który nas wszystkich pozwał... On lub kto inny, lec to przecie nie straszne... – Daj to Bóg! mogą mnie jednak chwycić i do podziemi wtrącić. – Nie uczynią tego. Pamiętaj, że jest list Jurandowy do księcia, a ty pojedziesz prócz tego skarżyć na Juranda. Opowiesz wiernie, co uczynił w Szczytnie, i muszą ci uwierzyć... Oto pierwsi daliśmy mu znać, że jest jakaś dziewka, pierwsi zaprosiliśmy go, by przybył i obaczył ją, a on przyjechał, oszalał, kom–tura zabił, ludzi nam powytracał. Tak będziesz mówił, a oni cóż ci na to powiedzą? Jużci śmierć Danvelda rozgłosi się po całym Mazowszu. Wobec tego zaniechają skarg. Jurandówny będą oczywiście szukali, ale skoro sam Jurand pisał, że nie u nas jest, więc nie na nas padnie posąd. Trzeba nadrobić odwagą i pozamykać im paszczęki, bo i to także pomyślą, że gdybyśmy byli winni, nikt z nas nie odważyłby się przyjechać. – Prawda. Po pogrzebie Danvelda wyruszę zaraz w drogę. – Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, synaczku! Gdy wszystko uczy–nim jak należy, tedy nie tylko nie zatrzymają cię, ale się muszą wyprzeć Juranda, abyśmy zaś nie mogli rzec: Oto jak oni z nami postępują! – I tak trzeba się będzie skarżyć na wszystkich dworach. – Wielki szpitalnik dopilnuje tego i dla dobra Zakonu, i jako krewny Danvelda. – Ba, ale gdyby ten diabeł spychowski wyżył i odzyskał wolność... A Zygfryd począł patrzeć posępnie przed siebie, następnie zaś odpowiedział z wolna i dobitnie: – Choćby odzyskał wolność, nigdy on nie wypowie jednego słowa skargi na Zakon. Po czym jął jeszcze nauczać Rotgiera, co ma mówić i czego żądać na mazowieckim dworze. Krzyżacy 34